


Зоомагазин

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: Это был очень странный, очень подозрительный зоомагазин.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU, частичный ретеллинг Pet Shop of Horrors

Телефон зазвонил посреди ночи, и хотя проснулся Хиджиката сразу, ещё какое-то время лежал, накрыв голову подушкой, в надежде, что кто-то ошибся номером. Он знал, что Кондо не станет звонить без крайней на то причины, потому что у Хиджикаты выходной – первый за полгода. Ему жизненно необходимо было выспаться, а то под глазами залегли огромные чёрные круги, а мысли путались, как показания свидетелей при особо тяжких.  
– Слушаю, – пробормотал он в трубку, натягивая брюки, но не открывая глаз.  
– Извини, – прозвучал уставший голос Кондо.  
А значит в центре города появилась Годзилла и крушила дома или инопланетяне высадились посреди Манхэттена. Без разницы – на носу гребаный Апокалипсис, а значит выходной откладывался ещё на полгода. – Я вышлю тебе адрес.  
На то, чтобы сварить кофе, ушли две сигареты и с десяток зевков. Главное – не вывихнуть челюсть, как Ямазаки в прошлом месяце, когда на их отдел повесили три дополнительных дела.  
Кофе – крепкий чёрный и без сахара – он допивал уже в машине, выкуривая пятую подряд сигарету и понимая, что надо бы притормозить.  
Апокалипсис случился в спальном районе в доме с палисадником и розовыми занавесками на окнах. Хиджиката остановился за пару метров до сигнальной ленты и достал шестую сигарету.  
Он продолжал крутить её в пальцах, заходя в дом.  
– Ей было двадцать девять, – сказал неслышно подошедший Кондо. Он говорил ещё что-то о важности дела и снова извинялся, но Хиджиката уже не слушал.  
У девушки была вскрыта грудная клетка, изломаны руки. Целомудренная белая ночнушка побагровела от крови. Сквозь дыру в груди – неровную, словно дикие звери рвали на части, ломая рёбра гигантскими зубами – было видно, что внутри совершенно пусто.  
– Никто ничего не слышал?  
– Нет, вся семья была дома – спали наверху. Камера снаружи ничего не показала, все двери и окна заперты изнутри.  
Это было пятое убийство в течение месяца в закрытом доме в паре шагов от близких. Интересно, каково им сейчас – понимать, что могли спасти, но всё проспали.  
Хиджиката вышел из дома спустя полчаса и одну измочаленную в хлам сигарету.

。。。

– Семья говорит, она вчера принесла домой золотую рыбку, – продолжал Окита, не отрываясь от игры в «Сапёра». – Магазин экзотических животных «Кихейтай» или что-то в этом роде. Кажется, предыдущие жертвы тоже туда ходили. Как думаете, золотая рыбка могла выпотрошить человека?  
– Поедешь? – Хиджиката спросил скорее для видимости – у Окиты была ещё куча отчётов по закрытым делам, а время поджимало.  
– Нет уж, давайте шоппингом вы будете заниматься без меня, – Окита злился – видимо, игра не клеилась.  
Так было даже лучше: отпадала необходимость реагировать на постоянные подколки, и можно было не опасаться, что горячий кофе окажется на коленях, а электрошокер у рёбер.  
Не то чтобы они по-настоящему не ладили, просто у всех есть своя история, и история с Окитой тянулась слишком долго, чтобы разбирать её на части.

«Владельца зовут Такасуги Шинске, приехал из Японии. Ни штрафов, ни приводов». Смс пришла, когда Хиджиката подъезжал к магазину.  
Начал накрапывать дождь. В пачке оставалось ещё с десяток сигарет, но горло уже саднило так, будто он курил сутки без остановки.  
Район, кстати, оказался знакомым – неподалёку располагалась «Ёрозуя» и Гинтоки они сотрудничали иногда, но чаще выпивали. Кажется, они не были знакомы и года. Хиджиката вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ещё никогда и ни с кем не сближался так быстро.  
– К чёрту. Не до Ёрозуи.  
Накинув пиджак на голову, он выскочил под усилившийся дождь и перебежал улицу в неположенном месте – до светофора надо было идти целую вечность, а стоянка была одна на квартал.  
Когда он зашёл внутрь, над дверью мелодично звякнул колокольчик В узком коридоре было темно, только на стене тускло светил ночник, скорее сгущая тени вокруг, нежели позволяя что-то разглядеть. Прямо напротив была арка, закрытая тяжёлыми, багровыми, как кровь на ночнушке утренней жертвы, шторами. На ощупь они казались невероятно холодными, будто по ту сторону был проход к ледникам, Нарния и вечная зима.  
Очень захотелось закурить и вернуться в участок.  
Хиджиката шагнул вперёд через силу, через тяжёлый глубокий вдох и, отдёрнув ткань в сторону, попал в небольшую оранжерею. Цветы стояли повсюду, закрывали окна, стены и потолок, в воздухе витал лёгкий аромат цитрусовых и чего-то сладкого.  
– Добро пожаловать в «Кихейтай». Вы здесь по делу, детектив, или решили присмотреть себе питомца? – низкий голос, казалось, доносился отовсюду и резонировал в ушах.  
– Такасуги Шинске? У меня есть пара вопросов насчёт девушки, которая вчера совершила покупку в вашем магазине.  
– Я вас слушаю, – и снова эта вибрация в голосе – закружилась голова и внутри сильно забилось сердце – Хиджиката чувствовал каждый удар, будто оно напрямую соприкасалось с рёбрами.  
– Выходите. Мне не хотелось бы применять силу, так что давайте обойдёмся без спектакля.  
Ещё пару секунд всё было тихо, а потом Такасуги возник прямо перед ним, словно материализовался из воздуха – наверное, стоял за одним из гигантских растений. Вот он сложил на груди руки, постукивая о предплечье кисеру, выпустил в воздух дым – так вот что за сладкий запах – и провокационно ухмыльнулся, как бы показывая: «Я вышел только потому, что сам того захотел».  
– Так что за вопросы, детектив? У меня бывает много посетителей, но я постараюсь помочь, чем смогу.  
По лицу было видно – нихрена он помогать не собирается – просто издевался. Кулаки непроизвольно сжались, и Хиджикате пришлось крепче стиснуть зубы, чтобы только не врезать по этой наглой ухмыляющейся роже. Из-за этого и голос прозвучал рвано, отрубая каждый слог, как отдельное слово.  
– Девушка – купила у вас вчера золотую рыбку.  
Такасуги хмыкнул, и было кристально ясно, что за хмыканьем – смешок.  
– Рыбку? Ну это, естественно, меняет дело – вчера купили с десяток рыбок. И вы не поверите – в основном девушки.  
– Её вы бы запомнили, – Хиджиката достал телефон и, пролистав несколько фотографий, открыл нужную. – Вот эта.  
Девушка при жизни была довольно знаменитой – состояла в правительстве, входила в палату представителей, но Хиджиката имел в виду не это. У неё были длинные голубые волосы – ниже талии. Она совершенно точно привлекала внимание окружающих, даже если те никогда не интересовались политикой.  
Такасуги без интереса мазнул взглядом по экрану и вернулся к Хиджикате: глаза в глаза.  
– Возможно. А что случилось?  
И голос у него изменился – стал скучным и отстранённым, зато перестал резонировать, отдаваться эхом внутри. От сладкого запаха – приторного, вязкого – начало подташнивать. Хиджиката тонул в полумраке и постоянно боялся, что Такасуги исчезнет так же внезапно, как появился.  
Было тихо, как в склепе. Хиджиката чуть не стукнул себя по лбу, но вовремя спохватился – ну конечно! Это же зоомагазин, тут не могло быть тихо: вот что его насторожило и почему он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
– Мы просто ценим животных, детектив. В этом зале, кстати, находятся рыбы, в том числе те золотые, которые так вас заинтересовали.  
Такасуги развернулся и отошёл на пару шагов к растению с гигантскими листьями. Раздвинув ветки, он продемонстрировал огромный аквариум, расположившийся на противоположной стене.  
– Нельзя же селить травоядных и хищников в одном месте, верно? – Такасуги улыбался, но Хиджикате упорно мерещилась насмешка. – Так что с девушкой?  
– Она умерла сегодня ночью, и ваше заведение – последнее, где она была до возвращения домой. Вы не заметили ничего подозрительного?  
Хиджиката достал сигареты и взял себя в руки. В конце концов, он не впечатлительный подросток, чтобы поддаваться на подобные уловки.  
– Вы спрашиваете, не следил ли кто за ней? А, может, вы подозреваете меня или мою золотую рыбку? Нет, детектив, ничего такого. Девушка как девушка. Выйдите на улицу – увидите сотни таких, – он неодобрительно покосился на закурившего Хиджикату, но ничего не сказал.  
Хиджиката знал, чувствовал, что его обманывают, что Такасуги что-то недоговаривает, но доказательств у него не было, а интуиция – что ж, в суде интуицию не принимают.  
– Ясно. Тогда если вдруг что-то вспомните, свяжитесь со мной, – он протянул визитку, но Такасуги даже не сдвинулся с места, насмешливо наблюдая издалека.  
И когда они встретились взглядами, откуда-то из-за растений, из глубины зала, вдруг зазвучала тревожная, надрывная музыка – Хиджиката узнал по звуку сямисэн, и застыл, будто загипнотизированный. Он уже знал, слышал эту мелодию, но не мог вспомнить где. От желания и невозможности вспомнить внутри всё скрутило от боли. Первобытный страх овладел им.  
Хиджиката поймал себя на желании рвануть вперёд, сквозь листья и ветки, чтобы увидеть, потому что тогда бы точно вспомнил.  
Выронив визитку на пол, он уже сделал пару шагов вперёд.  
– До свидания, господин детектив, – раздался тихий, спокойный голос прямо над ухом, выдёргивая Хиджикату обратно в настоящее.  
Не прощаясь, он вышел на улицу и, затянувшись уже почти фильтром, прислонился к стене дома под навесом, чтобы не промокнуть. Это был очень странный, очень подозрительный зоомагазин.  
– Гинтоки должен что-то знать, – пробормотал он вслух просто для того, чтобы убедиться, что всё происходящее ему не снится.

。。。

– Думаешь, золотая рыбка была шпионом?  
Гинтоки лежал на диване и листал комикс про вторжение на землю гигантских роботов.  
– Да нет же!  
– Вот именно. Разве она смогла бы открыть ему дверь? Нет, Хиджиката-кун, скорее всего, у неё были сообщники! Вы членов семьи проверяли?  
Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох и большой глоток свежесваренного кофе. Кофе он варил себе сам – Гинтоки отказывался делать что-либо без оплаты.  
Конечно же, они проверяли членов семьи – и в первый, и во второй раз, и сейчас. Этим занимался Кондо, а уж он умел находить общий язык с кем угодно, если это было нужно для дела, хотя вне работы социализация у него была проработана так себе.  
– Гинтоки, ты же не думаешь, что в полиции работают идиоты? – устало сказал он, потирая глаза. Ужасно хотелось спать и не хотелось ни о чём думать.  
– Ну почему. Я точно это знаю.  
– Мудак.  
– А тебе не помешало бы выпить и выспаться.  
– Без тебя разберусь.  
Гинтоки пожал плечами и снова уткнулся в журнал. И если бы не напряжение, нервное, злое, которое не отпускало его последние недели две, он бы встал и ушёл, хлопнув дверью. А сейчас – сейчас его как прорвало.  
Вскочив из-за стола и уронив на пол чашку, Хиджиката вляпался в остатки кофейной гущи, расплескавшейся по столу и по полу. В груди горело и бухало сердце, а перед глазами стояла красная дымка. Он ещё никогда так не злился – окончательно потерял контроль.  
В ушах снова зазвучала мелодия, знакомая до покалывания в пальцах, до скручивающивающей внутренности боли.  
Он что-то говорил о дружбе, об арестах и о том, что Гинтоки слишком много себе позволяет. Совершенно точно – много лишнего. Того, что он не хотел озвучивать вслух, того, что крутилось в голове последнее время.  
– Ясно, – сказал Гинтоки, когда у Хиджикаты кончился воздух.  
Журнал полетел на пол, а Гинтоки полетел вверх. Точнее, встал – легко и быстро – будто и не лежал, развалившись кверху ногами. Накинул белое пальто и шагнул к выходу.  
– Идём, раз уж тебе так важно, заглянем в пару мест.  
Хиджиката смотрел на него не моргая. Вокруг Гинтоки образовался светлый ореол: солнце уже почти опустившееся за горизонт багровыми всполохами отражалось в зеркале у двери и блики путались в белых волосах, ложились на пальто разводами.  
– Ты уснул? Тебе может подушечку дать и в кровать уложить? Но ты учти, ночлег у меня оплачивается отдельно. Хотя по старой дружбе я сделаю тебе трёхпроцентную скидку и поделюсь одеялом.  
И когда он успел подойти так близко. Почти вплотную.  
Гинтоки смотрел ему прямо в глаза, наклонившись над столом, и мастерски избегал кофейной лужи. От него пахло чем-то сладким, вязким и пряным, и Хиджиката с жадностью вдыхал этот запах, совершенно не обращая внимания, как кружится от него голова.  
– Нет, сейчас иду, – смог наконец выдавить на выдохе, тряхнул головой, избавляясь от наваждения. – Только умоюсь.  
Сладость Гинтоки укутывала теплом и надёжностью, так и тянуло воспользоваться предложением и улечься спать.  
– Вот и славно. Я на улице подожду. Дверь сам закроешь?  
Гинтоки бросил ключи на стол и пошёл к выходу, засунув руки в карманы и что-то насвистывая. Всего на секунду Хиджикате показалось, что он уже слышал эту мелодию сегодня, тонул в этом запахе.

。。。

Когда они вернулись домой, Гинтоки долго не мог попасть ключом в замочную скважину, и Хиджикате пришлось схватить его за руку, чтобы помочь. Гинтоки полыхал.  
Рука была такой горячей, что касаться его было почти больно. Хорошо, что они оба были одеты, иначе Хиджиката явно покрылся бы ожогами там, где они соприкасались: бёдрами, руками, щекой к плечу и дыханьем в висок.  
В квартиру они ввалились, чуть не падая. Гинтоки хватался за стены и за Хиджикату и хихикал, как идиот – у Хиджикаты от этого смеха по спине бежали мурашки. Он сам ещё сохранял равновесие, хотя для этого и приходилось упираться спиной в стену, зато так можно было прижимать Гинтоки к себе и трогать его под пальто, трогать его под свитером, трогать его волосы и шею.  
– Ты пьян, Хиджиката-кун? – выдохнул Гинтоки ему прямо в ухо и опять рассмеялся.  
Конечно же, он был пьян, они оба выпили за этот вечер гораздо больше, чем собирались и явно больше, чем мог позволить себе Хиджиката во время расследования.  
Гинтоки оттолкнулся от стены и, сделав пару заплетающихся шагов назад, вдруг улыбнулся совсем не так, как раньше и прикрыл глаза. Хиджиката почему-то подумал, что он закусит губу, но вместо этого Гинтоки приоткрыл рот и глубоко-глубоко вдохнул.  
Рухнув на диван, потянул за ворот свитера – наверняка ему было ужасно жарко. Хиджиката помнил, как обжигало рядом с ним.  
– Так и будешь там стоять? – голос Гинтоки звучал глухо, надтреснуто, будто это не Хиджиката прикончил две пачки сигарет за сутки.  
– А что?  
Оттолкнуться от стены казалось невозможной, невыполнимой задачей.  
Гинтоки тем временем расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах, дёрнул молнию вниз и долго лениво водил рукой по животу. Это движение, довольно невинное, дразняще манило: «Присоединяйся». Когда Хиджиката никак не отреагировал, Гинтоки недовольно цыкнул и, оттянув резинку трусов, обхватил член.  
– Да так. Подрочить я могу и один, а нас тут двое, если ты понимаешь о чём я.  
Он резко дёрнул рукой вверх-вниз, и Хиджиката, не сдержавшись, застонал, хотя его никто не касался. Гинтоки успел облапать его взглядом с головы до ног.  
Стена перестала казаться надёжной опорой, и Хиджиката шагнул вперёд.  
Где-то уже совсем на подходе он запнулся – наверное, об ковёр – упал на колени и оказался между бёдер Гинтоки, лицом прямо напротив его руки.  
– Как это мило с твоей...  
– Заткнись.  
Он рванул джинсы вместе с бельём вниз, и Гинтоки задёргал ногами, сбрасывая всё на пол, ударил Хиджикату коленом по уху – в голове зазвенело, завибрировал пол.  
Удерживая Гинтоки за бёдра, Хиджиката склонился и лизнул головку, сильно провёл языком по уздечке. Почувствовав, как дёрнулся член, обхватил его губами и скользнул вниз. Саднило в уголках губ, а на вкус Гинтоки даже здесь был сладким, пряным и вязким – смазка размазалась по нёбу, попала в горло. Хиджиката сглотнул, не совсем понимая, что именно делает и что надо делать дальше. Гинтоки под руками дёрнулся, подаваясь вперёд, и, кажется, вскрикнул.  
Хиджиката не был уверен, потому что в ушах стоял шум, а Гинтоки сильно сжимал в руке его волосы, не давая отстраниться. Губы горели то ли от трения, то ли от жара, и это было почти больно, но Хиджиката наслаждался этой болью, впитывая её в себя, пропуская по нервам. Прекращать он в любом случае не собирался, это было выше его сил.  
Пальцы скользили по бёдрам Гинтоки мокрым от пота, от слюны, и Хиджикате было всё сложнее удерживать его ровно, не давать двигаться – очень важно было не давать ему двигаться. Это ведь он контролировал ситуацию, это он был главным и он задавал темп.  
Поймав себя на мысли, что это темп той самой мелодии, которую он слышал днём у Такасуги, Хиджиката сорвался. Вцепившись пальцами в кожу, сжал горло, сглатывая ещё и ещё, и Гинтоки – в этот раз по-настоящему – закричал.  
Они просидели в тишине минут пять или целых полчаса – Хиджиката никак не мог сосчитать выкуренные сигареты. А потом Гинтоки наклонился и взял его пальцами за подбородок.  
– Ну что, теперь моя очередь? – спросил тихо, сверкая глазами, как какой-нибудь демон. Прямо в окно светил фонарь, и Хиджиката слишком отчётливо видел лицо Гинтоки – контур скул, носа, прочертившие лоб морщинки. Он выглядел старше лет на пятнадцать и при этом вечно молодым. Какой-то обман зрения, игра пьяного сознания и возбуждения – ему никогда не хотелось искать красоту в людях. Красота таилась в глазах Гинтоки.  
– Моя, – выдохнул Хиджиката и встал, стягивая с себя рубашку, брюки, галстук – на нём было так много бесполезной одежды, а на Гинтоки – всё ещё – этот его чёрный свитер.  
Хиджиката провёл рукой по колену, по внутренней стороне бедра – выше, царапнул живот у самой кромки вязаной ткани и рванул Гинтоки на себя, почти стаскивая его на пол.  
– Стой-стой, Хиджиката-кун. Я думаю, нам понадобится смазка.  
По его бёдрам стекала сперма, он сам – раскрасневшийся, распалённый полулежал и дышал так быстро, рвано, что ни о чём – совсем ни о чём – думать не хотелось.  
И Гинтоки, поймав его настроение, чуть изогнулся, провёл пальцами, собирая сперму, и ввёл их в себя, чуть поморщившись на входе, открыл рот.  
Хиджиката – вместе с ним – задержал дыхание. Он хотел – так сильно хотел посмотреть вниз, увидеть, как тесно обхватывает Гинтоки сам себя, как скользят пальцы, но не смотреть на его лицо казалось кощунством. Он, наверное, впервые видел, как тот открыто, не скрываясь за насмешкой или равнодушием, демонстрирует свои чувства.  
– Ты красивый, – вырвалось у Хиджикаты, и ему захотелось зажать себе рот рукой, но Гинтоки в ответ понимающе улыбнулся.  
– Ты просто хочешь кончить, Хиджиката-кун? Может, о любви поговорим?  
И смотреть на Гинтоки стало больно.  
Он двигал пальцами внутри себя резко, со стороны – почти грубо, большим сдвинув член в сторону. Упирался ногами в пол – Хиджиката видел, как дрожали колени.  
Первый толчок был почти болезненным – Гинтоки застонал и попытался отстраниться, но Хиджиката крепко удерживал его, закинув ноги на плечи. Развернувшись, прикоснулся губами к косточке на лодыжке.  
Кончая, он прижимался щекой к ногам Гинтоки, крепко зажмурив глаза. Лишь бы не смотреть ему в лицо. «О любви поговорим?» в такт толчкам звучало в голове.

。。。

– Я не пью кофе с сахаром, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. То, что я думаю по поводу растворимого кофе с сахаром, вообще лучше не произносить вслух.  
– Вот, кстати, может, от недостатка сахара ты так и не вырос, а ещё озлобился и потерял священную любовь ко сну.  
– В отличие от некоторых, у меня слишком много дел, требующих моего личного присутствия, чтобы я мог тратить время на сон.  
Хиджиката открыл глаза, окончательно простившись с мыслью о том, чтобы снова уснуть. Его до сих пор штормило после вчерашнего похода за информацией, а громкие голоса делали существование практически невыносимым. Странно, что Гинтоки уже проснулся и, судя по всему, был довольно бодр.  
«В хлам» у них вчера получилось на отлично, а вот информацию раздобыть не удалось. Гинтоки протащил его по трём или четырём забегаловкам, в которые сам Хиджиката в жизни не пошёл бы без ордера. Но его мнение интересовало Гинтоки в последнюю очередь – во всяком случае, на протесты он отвечал очередным стаканом и издевательской ухмылкой.  
– Что, слабо? А говорил, что умеешь пить!  
От воспоминаний снова стало дурно – кажется, в последнем кабаке хозяин разливал что-то типа настойки на кобре – отвратительно на вкус, а потом ещё и кобра попыталась выскочить из бутылки.  
– Она правда была живая? – тихо спросил он сам себя, а когда голоса умолкли, добавил. – Я буду кофе.  
Схватившись за спинку дивана, Хиджиката сел и, сильно потерев лицо, обернулся к кухне.  
– Встань и возьми! – Гинтоки великодушно махнул рукой в сторону кухни. Он сидел на столе, болтая ногами в голубых пижамных штанах и крутил в руках гигантскую кружку, из которой нормальные люди едят суп. – С Такасуги ты, кажется, уже знаком?  
– Пиздец, – буркнул Хиджиката  
Такасуги молчал, стоя вполоборота и изучающе глядя на Хиджикату.  
– И вас с добрым утром, детектив.  
Встав, Хиджиката понял, что Такасуги находился почти вплотную к Гинтоки, и тот легко, машинально, касался его плеча, будто успокаивая.  
– У тебя что, в зёрнах тоже есть? – голос Такасуги внезапно перестал быть равнодушным, и Хиджиката даже позволил себе усмехнуться – Гинтоки обладал чудодейственным живительным свойством.  
– Представления не имею. Эй, Хиджиката-кун, не сделаешь кофе на троих?  
Наглость – второе счастье. Хотя Хиджикате было без разницы – кофеварка позволяла налить и пятерым.  
– Я слышал, ты спрашивал про Каду, – тихо сказал Такасуги, и Хиджиката насторожился – он не говорил имени убитой.  
А Такасуги тем временем смотрел на Гинтоки: на голую грудь, на шею, на губы. В глаза.  
На Хиджикату никто никогда так не смотрел, и от этого взгляда вдруг стало неловко и самую капельку обидно.  
Он бы задумался о ревности, но никак не мог понять, откуда взялось это чувство – они с Гинтоки никогда ничего друг другу не обещали, а секс... Они с самого начала занимались им скорее для разрядки, а не потому, что были увлечены друг другом.  
– А, да, мы вчера проводили с Хиджикатой небольшое расследование.  
– И надрались? – насмешливо спросил Такасуги.  
– Ну так, выпили немного. Хиджиката у нас на госслужбе – спишет расходы на расследование!  
– Не буду я так делать, – тихо сказал Хиджиката, не надеясь привлечь к себе внимание, но больше заботясь о больной голове.  
– А почему нет? Тебе же должны выделять средства, так зачем тратить свои? – казалось, Такасуги действительно интересно.  
– Потому что Хиджиката-кун у нас правильный. Всё по чести, всё по закону.  
Гинтоки посмеивался, и в уголках глаз у него появились морщинки – Хиджиката, наливая кофе, никак не мог перестать смотреть на него. На языке всё ещё ощущалась сладость.  
– Забирайте.  
Гинтоки соскочил со стола, даже не думая подтянуть брюки, сползшие ниже приличного, и прошёл к холодильнику, шлёпая босыми ногами – Хиджиката дёрнулся, вспомнив, как прижимался к ним ночью.  
Такасуги обогнул стол и встал рядом, пригубил кофе без сахара и молока, как любил сам Хиджиката.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он, щурясь и улыбаясь краешком губ. – Знаете, детектив, вам стоит быть осторожней.  
– О чём ты? – прозвучало грубее, чем он хотел. Но Хиджиката никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что Такасуги пялился на Гинтоки. На спину, на играющие под кожей мышцы, на ямочки на пояснице и на задницу, пока тот стоял, склонившись, у холодильника.  
– Рано или поздно ему станет скучно, а тебе – очень больно.  
– А что, клубничное кончилось? Придётся разбавлять обычным – вот что я называю неудачным утром, – грустно заявил Гинтоки, возвращаясь к столу и втискиваясь между Такасуги и Хиджикатой.

。。。

Возвращаясь в участок, Хиджиката думал, как объяснить своё отсутствие. Странным было то, что ему совсем не было стыдно, даже перед Кондо. Несмотря на похмелье, он впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя отдохнувшим.  
В участке царил переполох – снова нашли тело, снова – пустое внутри. Хиджиката даже не успел просмотреть новые данные, когда сзади к нему неслышно подошёл Окита.  
– Там Сасаки пришёл. Вы нужны Кондо.  
– Ясно.  
– Постарайтесь провалиться так, чтобы уволили только вас!  
Хиджиката помотал головой и остановился у двери в кабинет капитана. То ли Окита был в хорошем настроении, то ли ситуация была хуже некуда.  
Однако, когда он постучался, Кондо довольно беззаботно пригласил его войти. С другой стороны, он вообще редко проявлял напряжённость.  
– О, Тоши! Заходи, есть какие-нибудь новости?  
Хиджиката готов был поклясться, что в голосе Кондо напряжения хватит на целый участок, и когда к нему обернулся Исабуро, понял причину. Под холодным рыбьим взглядом складывалось впечатление, будто тебя препарируют на месте.  
– Детектив?  
– Немного, я пока что в процессе выяснения обстоятельств смерти, – против воли выговорил Хиджиката. Если сейчас – вот прямо сейчас – не дать хоть что-то, то у их отдела, у Кондо будут проблемы.  
– Мне казалось, со смертью всё ясно – либо родственники, либо у кого-то ещё был доступ, разве нет? – Исабуро сидел прямо, сложив руки на груди и постукивая указательным пальцем по предплечью.  
В голове тут же всплыла картина, как примерно так же на него смотрел Такасуги, а потом – сразу следом – как утром он смотрел на Гинтоки. И его слова, сказанные тихо и как бы с искренним участием – пожалеть, значит, решил. А с чего этот Такасуги вообще решил, что его, Хиджикату, надо жалеть. Злость с каждой секундой становилась всё сильнее, всё ярче – перед глазами заплясали чёрные точки. Ещё секунда, и он мог бы ударить Исабуро, ещё чуть-чуть, и они улетели бы прямо в ад из-за идиотской ассоциации.  
Но Хиджиката несколько лет учился контролировать собственную ярость, и у него был прекрасный учитель и наставник. Подвести Кондо – разве такое вообще возможно?  
– Несколько жертв были связаны с зоомагазином «Кихейтай». Я вчера наведался туда, и мне показалось, что владелец что-то скрывает. Думаю, стоит последить за ним хотя бы пару дней.  
– Я не думаю, что это будет рациональной тратой ресурсов, – Исабуро скользнул ничего не выражающим взглядом по шее Хиджикаты и развернулся к Кондо. – У нас уже есть подозреваемые, и лучше разобраться с ними как можно скорее. Я бы хотел, чтобы детектив лично руководил спецгруппой.  
– Что? – Хиджиката замер, переводя взгляд с Кондо на Исабуро и обратно. Не могли же они за одну ночь обнаружить подозреваемых, он над этим делом бился месяц.  
– В её состав также войдёт Нобуме из моего отдела, так что никаких проблем возникнуть не должно. Отдайте соответствующие распоряжения, и встретимся внизу.  
Когда за Исабуро закрылась дверь, Хиджиката растерянно опустился в кресло, не сводя изучающего взгляда с Кондо.  
– Да, сегодня ночью камеры в доме жертвы засекли подозреваемого, и нам удалось опознать его. Я думаю, новость тебя порадует, Тоши – кажется, мы убьём двух зайцев одним ударов. Подозреваемый – Кацура Котаро, за которым ты уже не первый год гоняешься.  
Хиджиката не почувствовал радости. Ему не нравилась вся эта история – ни труп, найденный ночью, ни внезапно засветившиеся на камеру убийцы. К тому же Кацура был террористом, провокатором и кем только не, но никак не серийным маньяком.  
– Хорошо, я понял.  
Спорить сейчас было бесполезно – лучше всего скорее решить сначала одну проблему, а уже потом, доказав ошибку Исабуро, продолжить собственное расследование.  
По данным, полученным Исабуро, Кацура и несколько других членов его банды скрывались в небольшом доме на окраине.  
Когда Хиджиката подъехал к месту, указанному в рапорте, уже начало темнеть. В окнах на первом этаже горел свет и доносилась тихая музыка – рэп или что-то вроде того, с улицы было сложно разобрать, да Хиджиката и не собирался.  
Кацура должен был находиться внутри вместе с остальными, но интуиция, которой Хиджиката доверял безоговорочно, подсказывала ему, что всё это просто спектакль. Слишком уж беспечное поведение для человека столько лет избегающего правосудия.  
Нужно было узнать больше и установить для начала слежку, но шесть трупов за месяц – недопустимое количество. Приходилось действовать, опираясь на неизвестный источник, и хотя сам Хиджиката готов был хоть сейчас ворваться внутрь и положить там всех, он не мог позволить так рисковать остальным.  
Хорошо было хотя бы то, что прохожих в этом районе было немного. Однако, он всё равно решил дождаться, когда окончательно стемнеет.  
– На счёт три, – тихо сказал Хиджиката в рацию, когда они окружили дом. Сам он стоял со стороны улицы, Окиту отправил к чёрному входу, а Нобуме следила за окнами.  
Первый выстрел прозвучал совсем негромко, будто где-то вдалеке лопнула покрышка. Пуля просвистела рядом с ухом – ветер резанул по мочке, и Хиджикате пришлось прижаться вплотную к стене.  
– Отставить, – прошипел он в рацию. А затем громче, обращаясь к тем, кто засел в доме. – Выходите с поднятыми руками, вы окружены.  
В ответ – глухая тишина, как он и ожидал. Ещё ни разу загнанные в угол преступники не выходили с первого раза. А эти ещё и не относились к разряду «обычных нарушителей».  
Следующий выстрел прозвучал громче, и щепки, отлетевшие от стены, больно царапнули скулу. Хиджиката резко обернулся, вскидывая взгляд наверх – тот, кто стрелял в них, находился вне дома. Если так, оставаться на позициях было опасно.  
– Отступаем! – скомандовал он, доставая последнюю сигарету из пачки. Гинтоки что-то говорил про неудачное утро? Совершенно точно – у самого Хиджикаты это был неудачный день. Вообще не стоило выходить из дома.  
Ещё и зажигалка отказывалась работать, и Хиджиката стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, сжимая зубами сигарету, а колёсико крутилось вхолостую.  
Отвлёкшись, звук выстрела он услышал с лёгким запозданием, успел развернуться и отскочить в сторону, но тут кто-то пальнул из дома. Рядом никого не было – все уже отступили к машинам, и Хиджиката оказался идеальной добычей.  
– Ты идиот, что ли, Хиджиката-кун? – голос Гинтоки он узнал бы в многолюдной толпе. Никак не ожидал услышать его у себя за спиной, находясь под обстрелом. – Развлекаешься сам с собой на пустой улице?  
В руках у Гинтоки был бумажный пакет, из которого выглядывали коробки с клубничным молоком. Сам он стоял посреди улицы и казалось не слышал ни одного выстрела – во всяком случае оставался всё таким же спокойным, как и обычно.  
– Здесь опасно, надо уходить, – успел сказать Хиджиката, делая шаг к Гинтоки.  
А потом раздался взрыв, и Хиджиката кубарем полетел вперёд, прямо под ноги Гинтоки, который продолжал стоять и держать в руках пакет.  
– Нам уже давно пора уезжать, Хиджиката-кун. А ты целый год ломаешься, как маленький – ну зачем ты привязался к этим людям, – почему-то грустно сказал Гинтоки и положил руку Хиджикате на голову. От снисходительности этого жеста захотелось вцепиться зубами в запястье, опрокинуть на землю и бить долго и с наслаждением. А потом Гинтоки потрепал его по волосам, как собаку, и злость испарилась.  
– Жаль, что придётся сделать это так. Ты мне нравишься.  
Гинтоки достал из кармана леденец и, развернув фантик, засунул его Хиджикате в рот, совсем не ласково раздвинув пальцами губы. Конфета была на вкус кисло-сладкой, и как только она начала таять, Хиджикату повело. Мир вокруг поплыл, стены домов увеличились в размерах и взмыли к небесам, а Гинтоки продолжал ласково его гладить. Это успокаивало и не давало паниковать, пока безумная карусель из десятка окружающих их домов вращалась с безумной скоростью. Когда она остановилась, вокруг стало черным-черно, и Хиджиката потерял сознание.

Очнулся он посреди огромного поля, усыпанного белоснежными цветами, не в силах пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами. У него ушла почти минута, чтобы осознать, что он по шею закопан в землю.  
Прямо перед ним, вытянувшись на пледе, полулежал Такасуги и курил кисеру, выпуская ароматный сладкий дым Хиджикате в лицо.  
– Очнулись, детектив? Вот и хорошо, – он склонил голову набок и прикрыл глаза.  
– Это что, какая-то шутка? – вышло довольно спокойно, сам от себя такого не ожидал.  
– А Гинтоки говорил, вы будете кусаться, рвать и метать, – Такасуги снова затянулся и вытряхнул дотлевающие угольки на землю. Дым – плотный, почти осязаемый – тут же качнулся к губам Хиджикаты. – Он просто ничего не понимает в эмоциональных процессах, верно?  
– Ты понимаешь, что похищение детектива на службе чревато таким огромным сроком, что ты сгниёшь в тюрьме?  
– О, зубы прорезались. Осторожнее, детектив, я тоже умею кусаться и гораздо больнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.  
Хиджиката закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, затем ещё один и ещё. Всё это не могло оказаться ничем иным, как дурным сном. Просто его контузило и сейчас скорее всего он спокойно лежит в больнице. А галлюцинации – что ж, при тяжёлой травме головы это ни капли не удивительно. Только интересно – галлюцинации начались до Гинтоки или уже после? И как там остальные?  
– Я принёс, что ты просил, – донёсся знакомый голос, и Хиджиката неосознанно раскрыл глаза, упёршись взглядом в носы чёрных сапог. – О, он очнулся! Что, уже просил поесть? Сколько нам его так держать? А вдруг он умрёт и начнёт вонять – я уверен, остальным это не понравится.  
– С каких это пор тебя волнует кто-то кроме тебя, Гинтоки?  
Вопрос был хороший, но Гинтоки его проигнорировал.  
– Ну что, уже ощущаешь дикий невыносимый голод, а, Хиджиката-кун? Давай, постарайся для папочки – чем скорее мы разберёмся с этим идиотским ритуалом, тем скорее тебе станет легче.  
– Вы ебнутые? – с искренней надеждой спросил Хиджиката. Такой вариант его устроил бы гораздо больше, чем мысли о ритуалах – за ритуалами всегда следовали демоны, призраки и прочая нечисть, встречаться с которой закопанным по горло в землю почему-то не хотелось.  
– Какой он у тебя невоспитанный, – Такасуги поморщился, выпрямляясь. В пакете оказалось несколько ланч-боксов, огромная бутылка майонеза и пак банок с горячим кофе.  
– Чего сразу у меня-то! Я просто хотел по-хорошему, кто же знал, что не сработает.  
– Я знал, – Такасуги аккуратно расставлял еду перед лицом Хиджикаты, но при этом смотрел на Гинтоки.  
– Ну конечно! Вот именно поэтому с тобой никто и не хочет дружить – потому что ты вечно строишь из себя занозу в заднице. Хотя может, это всё из-за того, что в детстве тебя родители недолюбили? Знаешь же как говорят – все комплексы с младых ногтей взращиваются, – Гинтоки подхватил одну банку, повертел в руках, разглядывая и очень вкусно вскрыл ключ.  
Хиджиката сглотнул – очень хотелось пить, а вот просить совсем нет.  
– Гинтоки, у меня возникло ощущение, что тебя давно никто не бил по лицу. Будь добр, не провоцируй.  
– Видишь – даже руками работать уже отказываешься! Ты смотри, такими темпами скоро сляжешь и будешь выдавать афоризмы раз в месяц на полнолуние.  
Хиджиката никогда раньше не видел, чтобы человек двигался так быстро, как Такасуги сейчас. В нём хорошо чувствовалась злость – Хиджиката прекрасно знал это ощущение, жил с ним так долго, что мог учуять даже в других, даже не глядя.  
Удар пришёлся прямо в солнечное сплетение, и Гинтоки, даже не думавший уклоняться, согнулся. Хиджиката уже предвкушал удар локтем по затылку, но вместо этого Гинтоки повалился на землю, утягивая Такасуги за собой.  
– Я скучал, – донёсся до него тихий голос Гинтоки. Такой знакомый оттенок.  
– А мне казалось, ты неплохо развлекаешься, – Такасуги зубоскалил, но беззлобно. Злость схлынула – Хиджиката потерял её где-то между ударом и признанием Гинтоки.  
«Я вам не мешаю?» – хотел спросить Хиджиката, но когда он уже открыл было рот, поднялся сильный ветер, встревожил цветы, хлестнул по щекам пылью, и пришлось на время забыв о вопросах, зажмуриться.  
Когда ветер стих, и Хиджиката открыл глаза, рядом уже никого не было; только ланч-боксы похлопывали крышками, и валялась неподалёку недопитая Гинтоки банка кофе.  
Под тихий шелест цветов Хиджиката задумался – всё же у него очень долго не было возможности отдохнуть, зато в земле было тепло и приятно, а начавшие сгущаться тени навевали мысль о том, что где бы они ни были, приближалась ночь. Так что, позволяя себе задремать, он почти не мучился от упрёков совести.  
Разбудили его – уже привычно – чьи-то голоса.  
– Как думаешь, он ведь не будет это есть?  
– Конечно не будет! Главное, чтобы эти двое не вернулись, а то больше не оставят ничего вкусного и опять будут кормить одной капустой.  
– Да здесь никого и нет, кроме этой головы. Как ты думаешь, она уже готовая или из неё ещё кто-то вырастет?  
Хиджиката почувствовал, как что-то удивительно мягкое коснулось его щеки и щекотно скользнуло к уху.  
– Пахнет человеком!  
Послышался глухой звук удара, кто-то тихо зарычал, и Хиджиката, не выдержав, открыл глаза: всё равно уже проснулся.  
– Охуеть, говорящие кролики!  
– Сам ты говорящий кролик, – обиделся кролик поменьше со смешными заколками на ушах.  
– А мы ято, – второй уже подобрался к его ланч-боксу и с невероятной скоростью уминал рис с тунцом, смешно шевеля усами. – Мы сильнее тебя, голова на грядке.  
– И едите мою еду, – хмуро заметил Хиджиката.  
– Ну, всем в чём-то не везёт. Меня давно не выпускали подраться, тебе не дали поесть.  
– Это совершенно точно дурной сон, – Хиджиката посмотрел на небо, в котором тихо кружились две луны и ничуть не удивился. – Попить вы мне тоже не дадите, я правильно понимаю?  
В ответ кролики развернулись и синхронно поскакали подальше от него, время от времени отвешивая друг другу чувствительные пинки.  
Хиджикате снилось, как зверь – огромный белый пёс разрывает его на части, проламывает грудную клетку и выбирается наружу. Во сне ему совсем не было больно, зато было красиво. Зверь ходил от дома к дому, ориентируясь на запах, искал тех, кого отметило смертью.  
Хиджиката помнил лица умерших – они все были в досье на убийцу, за которым он гонялся больше месяца. Они все умирали так быстро, что азарт не успевал испариться, адреналин разойтись по крови, и он убегал только тогда, когда где-то рядом начинали завывать сирены.  
– Ты вспомнил?  
Такасуги сидел напротив и опять курил. Прямо перед ним стояло три чашки и от них дурманяще пахло сладкими фруктами и алкоголем.  
– Что вспомнил? – губы пересохли, и горло царапал песок.  
– О том, кто на самом деле убил всех тех людей.  
Хиджиката качнул головой, так что чёлка – грязная, слипшаяся от пота, мазнула по лбу, и несколько прядей упали на глаза.  
– Ты вспомнил, просто боишься признать. Знаешь, с твоими моральными принципами тяжело носить в себе инугами – выпусти его, детектив. Тебе он не нужен, но ты ограничиваешь его и всё получается гораздо хуже, – Такасуги словно зачитывал сюжет неинтересной книги.  
– Ты бы ещё пространней выражался – он так и сдохнет в этой яме. Дай-ка я кое-что попробую. Мне мама читала в детстве сказки, я знаю, как надо спасать прекрасных принцесс.  
– Я не принцесса, – запротестовал Хиджиката, но недостаточно убедительно, потому что Гинтоки уже опустился перед ним на колени и ласково погладил по голове, убрал с глаз мешающуюся чёлку.  
– Какая ещё мама, Гинтоки – ну сдохнет и сдохнет, ты же лучше меня знаешь, как опасно нарушать ритуал, – Такасуги опять начинал злиться, и Хиджикате это нравилось, он с ужасом понял, что почти возбудился от этого всплеска эмоций.  
– Я не буду ничего нарушать, просто подтолкну его в нужную сторону.  
– Гинтоки, – предупреждающе начал Такасуги.  
Губы Гинтоки оставались всё такими же сладкими и сейчас – после нескольких дней без воды и еды, под палящим солнцем – сейчас Хиджиката отдал бы всё, лишь бы Гинтоки никуда не уходил. Наверное, поэтому – он надеялся, что дело в этом – когда Гинтоки попытался отстраниться, Хиджиката вцепился в его губу зубами, сдавил больно и зло и когда Гинтоки всё же отпрянул, на языке долгожданной влагой растеклась кровь.  
– Ну я же предупреждал, Гинтоки, – Такасуги наклонился, взяв Гинтоки за подбородок, и кажется забыл про свою трубку. Хиджиката с жадностью вдыхал табачный дым, перекатывал на языке густое, красное и был готов взлететь.  
Они ничего не делали, просто смотрели друг на друга, а Хиджиката умирал от неловкости, что-то огромное и злое рвалось из груди, царапая рёбра.  
Когда Такасуги улыбнулся и коснулся наконец губ Гинтоки, мир вокруг вспыхнул белым, и Хиджиката встал на землю четырьмя лапами. Воздух вокруг пах кровью, он сам был покрыт ею – багровые капли застыли на шерсти.  
– Ешь, – тихо сказал Гинтоки, протягивая тарелку с едой и пиалу с сакэ. – Ты молодец.  
От голоса Гинтоки по позвоночнику побежали мурашки. От него пахло так сладко, что никаких других запахов не было слышно, не было слышно других голосов и не было видно никого кроме. Гинтоки сиял белым цветом, как настоящее божество.  
– Видимо, хозяином он признал всё-таки тебя. А ведь это я носил ему еду – вот ведь неблагодарное животное, – откуда-то издалека пробился ещё один голос и он почти не нравился Хиджикате. Почти – потому что был слишком близко к Гинтоки, потому что этот голос не мог не нравиться.  
– Надо будет Кацуре отправить что-нибудь в подарок за помощь. Как насчёт канарейки? – Гинтоки обнимал Хиджикату, зарываясь пальцами в густую шерсть и довольно улыбался.  
– Ну да, только он уже улетел в Мексику – сказал, там появился кто-то редкий, что-то типа духа смерти.  
Заинтересовавшись их разговором, Хиджиката не заметил, как всё вокруг обратно увеличилось, а сам он вновь стоял на двух ногах, хотя теперь обнимающий его Гинтоки ощущался немного странно.  
– Слушайте, а что за кролики? – решил он вклиниться в затянувшийся разговор – сколько можно было трепаться, они же и так круглыми сутками были вместе.  
– Какие кролики? – удивлённо спросил Гинтоки и, заметив, что Хиджиката стал человеком, отступил на пару шагов назад. – Такасуги, он бредит?  
– Я думаю, он видел Кагуру с Камуи – то-то они отказались есть овощи, которые я так тщательно между прочим выбирал.  
– А, ну да. Они же кролики! – Гинтоки покивал, а потом повернулся к Хиджикате. – Ну да, а ты – инугами. Прости, но остальные будут тебя видеть чаще всего в форме огромного пса. Надеюсь, тебя это не сильно расстроит.  
Судя по интонациям, самого Гинтоки это вообще ни капли не волновало. Ещё где-то минут пятнадцать назад Хиджиката может быть и задумался бы о том, что уходить вот так, не попрощавшись, непонятно с кем и непонятно куда – безумие. Инугами же был готов последовать хоть на край света за человеком, освободившим его.  
– Помни, о чём я предупреждал тебя. Рано или поздно это всегда происходит, – Такасуги смотрел на танцующие в небе луны и кажется ничего не говорил, но Хиджиката прекрасно слышал его голос в своей голове.  
– Проверим, – так же беззвучно ответил он и с удовольствием перехватил злость, вспыхнувшую в ответном взгляде.


End file.
